100 Tales of the Tree and the Traitor
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: 100 themes: Lukalia. Current: Love Next: No Way Out Rated T as some stuff my be inapropriate for people under 13. No perticular order.
1. Introduction

1. Introduction 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying44. Two Roads 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude100. Relaxation

The Themes.  
Note: I will not go in order, whatever I get inspiration for, I will write.

Introduction

The first time she saw him they weren't introduced. They didn't want to be. For all she cared he was some kid who was dirt poor, violent and surprisingly popular. For all he cared she was rich, spoiled and surprisingly unpopular. Greenwood Junior High had a population of about 2000 kids. They were just two. But these two fates were intertwined, for better or for worse. They met in detention. For the 16th time that school year Thalia Peterson had broken the school clothing policy. She wore the skirt 3 inches too short, she had put on mismatching socks that morning, one orange and one pink and green striped. The make- up was a bit much for a 7th grade girl and the blouse was unbottoned with a black tank top with "Green Day" written on it. Compared to Luke's current attire though, she looked like a saint. His tie was loose and his sleeves pushed up. The gray pants were stained with dirt, as well as the white shirt, though there was also blood intermingled on the upper garment. For the 4th time that month Luke Castellan had been in a fight. He may have been the school's 'most eligible bachlour' according to Anna Meyers, he might have been captain of the track team, but his family life was messed up. Ever since Becca Castellan had died, Luke's mother hadn't been able to handle life. She had taken up drugs, smoking and drinking all in one week and ever since he was 8 he had had to deal with her ragging on him, a horrible stepfather and a bullying step brother. Of course, he would never let anyone know that, but it was the truth. Blood covered or not as soon as the 3:00 bell rang they headed down to the familiar detention room. Both greeted Mr. P, the discipline teacher, as if they were old pals. In fact, they had been there so often Mr. P. greeted them by their first names and looked sympathetically at Luke's bloody face.

"Let me guess, either another fight or you got hit by a bus." he said jokingly. Luke sighed, taking a seat behind Thalia.

"Mark Dylan. He knows my mom's an addict, he was being a jerk so I broke his collar bone. He broke my nose." he said in a monotone. Mr. P. tsked and shook his head.

"You kids never leanr do you? Is it really that hard to dress the way Principal Murray says to?" he said, directing the question at Thalia who was seated in the front row. She put her feet up on the chair of the nearest desk so she was sitting sideways. She shrugged.

"She has no idea of individuality and her fashion sense is similar to my grandmother's. Figures, as they're probably about the same age." she huffed. Mr. P. shook his head again. They sat for a quarter of an hour in silence before Mr. P. looked at the clock.

"Okay, I have to go out and pick out something at the laundromat. If I promise to bring doughnuts will you keep out of trouble?" The response was the same as always. A grunt of approvel from Luke and a world weary nod from Thalia. Usually they were alone in detention though. Mr. P. grabbed his jacket and left. As soon as the door closed Thalia stood up. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes, he met them, dark blue meeting light.

"He doesn't come back until 4:30." she stated, a smile on her glossed lips. The 9th grader shrugged.

"I know." he said, bored of the routine. It was the same as always, except now some infamous 12 year old was there. Great. Was there anyone who hadn't heard of Thalia Peterson? Her mother was in all the tabloids, drinking, partying and wasting money. His mother complained about people like that, but still read those magazines religously. She gave him a condesending look, as if she doubted he had two braincells to rub together.

"So... are you coming?" she asked as if it was obvious.

"Coming where?" he asked raising a blond eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, somewhere. I'm not going to stay here for an hour and fifteen minutes." she said, crossing to the door. She looked back at him, her long black hair spinning around her. "You look like hell by the way."

He blinked. He had been in dentention tons of times, but never thought of going out. Usually it dampened his rebellious instincts, until the next day. He got up as well and walked over, his hand resting on the doorknob.

"Thanks for that." he said, replying to her comment on his apperance. "Come on, I'm in the mood for ice cream what about you?"

She smiled then, a mischivous smile that made her face seem friendly, more her age.

"I'm Thalia." she said, as if he had earned an introduction. He smiled back a little.

"I know. I'm Luke."

"I know. So, chocolate mint chip, or carmel swirl?" she asked. It took him a minute to realise she was talking about ice cream.

"Neither, I prefer Moose Tracks." and something there started a friendship, a love that would survive all odds.

**Like it? I hope so! I plan to do more describing next time. Names borrowed from Susi! NOTE: I'm looking for a beta. If you are one, or you know of one, PM me!**


	2. Two Roads

**1. Introduction** 2. Love 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying _44. Two Roads_ 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude100. Relaxation

The Themes.  
**Bold**= completed  
_Italics_= Current

Note: I had no idea where they lived, so I decided on Florida. It would pass by Virginia, Chespeake bay and all that stuff... yeah. And I changed it to Two Roads instead of Eyes... made more sense.

Two Roads

_Left or right? _he asked himself, annoyed that he hadn't taken a map. He knew the left fork travelled south, down towards, what, Haiti? Cuba? He was not going to ride a boat anytime soon. The right fork headed north, up toward cold weather, but more towns and stuff. God, he didn't even have a real coat. It was Novemeber, not cold here but up north it woud be, right? He had never been out of Sunnydale, Florida, the stupidest town in the universe. So what would he know? He squinted up the right fork. Nothing there but some trees and, in the distance, a beach. He looked down the south fork, trying to see in the twilight air. Same as the last, but farther down something moved. He stood there monetarily stupefied and then leapt out of the way. For a while the only thing he could hear was his own breathing, but as the minutes passed he heard footsteps on the pavement. As the feet came into veiw he noticed the person had small feet, combat boots and were probably female, as he could see the edge of a skirt as well. They kept going until they were about halfway past him. _Oh please, keep going. I don't want anyone to be able to tell they saw me... _he prayed. Some people find reverse psycology works wonders, and at that moment Luke was about to wonder if that was true. The feet stopped and turned to face him. He couldn't see the face but in a few seconds he heard a voice.

"Why are you hiding behind a bush? If you're one of them, I can kill you." it was a girl's voice, high and clear but he heard a little tremble in it, as if there was fear hidden in it. _Busted, _he thought and stood up. He blinked sereval times so he could see the face in the growing darkness. The girl was about 11 or 12, medium height, long black hair, (1) and had her hands on her hips. She was wearing an overlarge brown coat that might have been stylish on a grown woman, a long black shirt that seem to be made of gauze allowing one to see the black jeans underneath. One eyebrow was raised high above her heavily made up electric blue eyes.

"Thalia?" he asked stunned. The girl squinted at him and drew back a bit.

"Castellan?" she asked, a frown gracing her features, "Again- what are you doing behind a bush?" He looked down at his worn sneakers.

"Uh, hiding from you actually. I was worried you were, you know, a mass murderer or something..." he said, suddenly sheepish. To his relief, all she did was laugh and didn't add a biting remark. He had only known her a little while 2 or 3 months ago and they hadn't spoken since, but it seemed something she would do.

"Well, I'm not, so come out of the bush and tell me where you're going." she said beckoning. He picked up the backpack he had dropped and slung it over his shoulder. He sidestepped the bush and went to stand next to her. They walked a little way before their footsteps fell into unison. He thought for a minute, wondering how to answer. Finally, he decided on the truth.

"I'm running away." he admitted. She pulled back, and looked at him, examining him for truth. He met her eyes and she decided he was earnest.

"Join the club." she said, looking down at their feet.

"You're running away?" he asked, confused. She had been born with money, her mother didn't work at a grocery store, or was stuck with a husband that beat her or her kid up. He had always counted her lucky.

"Of course. I can't live with people I hate can I?" she said, giving him a look and shaking her head, "I want to go to New York City."

"New York? Isn't that a bit far?" he asked, a look of doubt on his features. She shrugged.

"It's closer then Tokyo." she said smiling. He noticed, detached, that her lipstick was bright red, "And I have the money." She took out a pink faux leather wallet and opened it. Inside were sereval 100 dollar bills and credit cards. He raised his eyebrows at her and her grin widened.

"My mother has to be good for something. And I figure she owes me." she said. She looked at him, daring him to object. When he didn't she spoke again, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know..." he said, frowning. She cut him off and said without thinking.

"Come with me." then she blushed, "You know, if you want to..."

"Sure." he said grinning at her, "Let's go right."

**Whew, done. OK, I know it said Eyes, but I changed it. Next will be Love, because I had an idea for it. Yeps. :)**


	3. Love

**1. Introduction** _2. Love_ 3. Light 4. Dark 5. Seeking Solace 6. Break Away 7. Heaven 8. Innocence 9. Drive 10. Breathe Again 11. Memory 12. Insanity 13. Misfortune 14. Smile 15. Silence 16. Questioning 17. Blood 18. Rainbow 19. Gray 20. Fortitude 21. Vacation 22. Mother Nature 23. Cat 24. No Time 25. Trouble Lurking 26. Tears 27. Foreign 28. Sorrow 29. Happiness 30. Under the Rain 31. Flowers 32. Night 33. Expectations 34. Stars 35. Hold My Hand 36. Precious Treasure 37. Eyes 38. Abandoned 39. Dreams 40. Rated 41. Teamwork 42. Standing Still 43. Dying **44. Two Roads** 45. Illusion 46. Family 47. Creation 48. Childhood 49. Stripes 50. Breaking the Rules 51. Sport 52. Deep in Thought 53. Keeping a Secret 54. Tower 55. Waiting 56. Danger Ahead 57. Sacrifice 58. Kick in the Head 59. No Way Out 60. Rejection 61. Fairy Tale 62. Magic 63. Do Not Disturb 64. Multitasking 65. Horror 66. Traps 67. Playing the Melody 68. Hero 69. Annoyance 70. 67% 71. Obsession 72. Mischief Managed 73. I Can't 74. Are You Challenging Me 75. Mirror 76. Broken Pieces 77. Test 78. Drink 79. Starvation 80. Words 81. Pen and Paper 82. Can You Hear Me? 83. Heal 84. Out Cold 85. Spiral 86. Seeing Red 87. Food 88. Pain 89. Through the Fire 91. Drowning 92. All That I Have 93. Give Up 94. Last Hope 95. Advertisement 96. In the Storm 97. Safety First 98. Puzzle 99. Solitude100. Relaxation

The Themes.  
**Bold**= completed  
_Italics_= Current

**Note:** **All the lyrics belong to the Beatles**, because they are AWESOME. I just watched Across the Universe and I love the version of Hold me Tight! And I figured I could make a drabble about it... Oh, and I made a mistake with the ages. Thalia is in 6th grade and Luke is in 8th. Will get around to changing that... Well now Thalia's just turned twelve and Luke is 13. He's a year and 8 months older then her in this story.

Love

Thalia watched as the snow floated down to earth, amazed that everyone was different. She withdrew her hands into her warm pockets and snuggled closer to the boy beside her. They were sitting on a bench outside a nightclub called, as the sign proclaimed, The 60's Club with the subtitle of 'All Beatles, all the time' The light filtered through the smoky glass casting pyhsadelic patterns on the white ground. Both of them hearing the music but not really comprehending. She looked up, hating to break the comfortable half- sleep in the cold night. But she knew that if they slept, it was cold enoguh that they might not wake up. She gently poked him until his blue eyes flickered open. He murmured something and streched himself out, long legs unfolding and his left arm releasing her from a one- armed embrace.

"Guh." he said, too tired and cold to care about the lack of eloquence. He stood up and turned around. She looked up at his face which was doppled with green and blue light. He had a smile on his face, his eyelids no longer drooping. Worst of all there was a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Dance with me, Princess." he said. She narrowed her eyes at the nickname, short for Punk Princess of All She Sees. He continued to smile, one hand out reached towards her. The next song floated from the building, clearer now she was aware of her surroundings.

"Don't be stupid, we have to find a place to sleep." she said, crossing her arms across her chest. He shook his head, disbeliveing.

"We can do that later. Really, do you ever have any fun?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Castellan. I'm the _queen _of fun." she replied haughtily. He expressed his doubt with a snort and she sighed, grabbing his bare hand with her own cut off gloved ones, and challenged: "Dance then."

He smiled and they began to dance as the vocals started. True to the claim on the sign, the song was a beatles one she had heard a thousand times. Still, dancing here with Luke the lyrics made her blush.

_"It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one.  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo."_

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, causing her to gasp in surprise which turned into a giggle. She put her arms around him playfully and they put their arms out in watlz position. However, he just spun her around, her hair flying out behind her. She bumped into him awkwardly and nearly fell but he caught her and held her to him. The close proximity made the blood rush to her face again, and they stood there, breath becoming white swirling upward until the music saved them. It picked up the pace and he dipped her arm low, before returning it upward over and over, a dance move Thalia swore had not been exucuted for nigh on thirty years. He smiled at her and she smiled back, going along with the wild dance.

_"Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night to-night,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo."_

She spun him around, with slight difficulty as he was quite taller. He didn't look overly pleased to be swirled about, but he didn't complain. She turned crimson once at the line '_Making love to only you'_ and he blushed with her. And they just continued dancing there in the street lamplight, oblivious the future. A girl of twelve held loosely in the embrace of a boy of thirteen. No worries about trees, traitors or titans. Just them. And it remained that way until the song ended.

_"So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you,  
You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo."_

They stood there for a moment, looking at each other with a new curiousity. He leand forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. When he pulled away she giggled giddily, nervous suddenly. He breathed a sigh of relief when the tension broke and he released her.

"Come on Princess, now we'll find a place to sleep." Luke took her hand and led her away from the club, walking towards the nearest hotel three blocks away. As she followed him she was hyper aware of his prescence. Proteacting and calming her. His blond hair falling into sapphire eyes, smooth skin unblemished (A/N yet...) and he was perfect to her.

_Ew, since when have I been poetic? _she thought shaking her head. _Sometimes the oddest things cause you to... fall in love. Really, he's not even that good of a dancer. Oh whatever._

**Augh! The fluff, it burns.... as you can tell from this, I have no idea how to dance. LOL... anyway, cookies to those who review!**


End file.
